The Best Day
by I Am Switzerland101
Summary: Story relates to what Leah was thinking when she was at her father's—Harry Clearwater's—funeral. LeahXHarry Songfic.


**(A/N) Listen to Taylor Swift's-The Best Day-to understand this. It won't make any sense if you don't. Story relates to what Leah was thinking when she was at her father's—Harry Clearwater's—funeral.**

**LeahxHarry**

**Song-Fic:**

**The Best Day**

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

"Leah its ok, we're here, we're all here for you. It's just what was meant to be." That's what they all told me.

"It's ok Leah, everything will be ok." I would hear countless times, over and over again. It wouldn't be ok though, it never would.

Everything fell apart, he died. What's worse though…is that I killed him.

I can still remember the day I was five years old, and it was getting cold outside so I put my big coat on. I heard his laugh, and I looked up to see him smiling down at me, and I smiled back. He took me to the harvest pumpkin patch; we rode on tractor rides until the sky turned gold. I hugged his leg the whole day long, and fell asleep on his lap, on the way home.

_I'm five years old  
Its getting cold out, got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you  
I run and run, past the pumpkin patch, and the tractor rides  
Look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home  
_

A month later we went outside and watch the tress change color. I didn't know then, why the leaves turned green, but I didn't bother to ask him. We went home to watch _Snow White_, and I got scared of the old witch. He just laughed at me, and told me everything thing would be alright. And then, I knew, he wasn't scared of _anything_. We watched the movie, and I asked him where _Snow White_ lived. He said to me it was either near, or far away. I didn't complain when he told me to go to bed, all I said was I, had the best day with him.

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow Whites house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today  
_

I remembered when I was thirteen, and all of my friends teased me about my crush on Sam Uley. I didn't know they could be so mean. I ran home crying, he found me on the floor beside my bed crying my eyes out, and just held me, and took out his keys. He picked me up and carried me to the car; we drove far away until we reached Port Angeles. I told him why I was so sad; he told me they weren't really my friends if they did that. After that, we just talked and window shopped, until I forgot about everything.

_I'm thirteen now  
And don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop till I forgot all their names  
_

I thought about school the next day, and who would be friends with me, but soon I didn't care. I just laughed the whole way home with him. He asked me if I was going to be ok, I didn't know, but one thing I did know, was that I had the best day with him that day.

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long its gonna take to feel ok  
But I know I had the best day with you today  
_

I remembered I had the best father ever, his strength made me who I am today. I look over at Seth, he's sad, but has a smile on his face. I knew that, if there were a God, then he was smiling down at my little brother. I knew inside and out, that he would always be better than me. I looked around this pretty house that I always had, and I remember how I had so much space to run and play. And I remember that I always had the best days with him.

_I have an excellent father  
His strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother  
Inside and out he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house  
And I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you  
_

I sat there and remembered that video I found way back when. I was three, you and me, we were talking, and I watched as you set up my paint sets for me. I sat there watching us at my birthday party. I was dressed up as Cinderella, and you were my price charming. Everyone was either a pirate or another Disney princess, and Seth was one of the seven dwarfs. He put me to bed that night and told me the legends. I knew right then and there that he was the smartest person that I ever knew. He kissed my head when he left, and told me that I was the prettiest lady in the entire world.

_There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
Its the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

Looking back on all of this, I now knew the answers to all my questions. Now I know why those leaves were turning green. And now I know why you took my side even though I was wrong. Now I can thank you, for giving me your brown eyes, and staying back and watching me shine. After all this I had just realized that I never told him that I had the best day with him all those days.

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew so I'm taking this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today_

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

**(A/N) Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought about it!**

**PS: In the part; **_And daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_**;****I do understand the lyrics mean it is her mom who is the prettiest lady, but I had to change it for this.**


End file.
